


Hear the children cry

by Polaris_Moon2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Rape, Schizophrenia, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Moon2/pseuds/Polaris_Moon2
Summary: a dark poem about Azula, Mai, Tylee growing up in the fire Nation under Ozai's eye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Hear the children cry

Tears shall not be shed within the palace walls,

Cries shall not be heard within the palace doors

"Come come before he wakes" he will be angry if he finds you in the morning

Blood shall be seen but do not cry the worst has yet to come

Hear the children cry as their innocence is no more, hear the children cry as their world turns to flames

"Watch out watch out" as the oni rises within the firelord

Looking for his next prey the name mai appears on his teeth as he watches the little souls leave until morning

Hear the children cry as blood flows like a geisha's kimono

"Do not let the crown fool you" the oni seeks the weak

"Came came princess it is time" do not cry the kitsune will hid your pain

"Do not show fear" or the kemurikage will come for you  
___________________________________________________

At the ripe age of nine her world started spinning like a spindle

As the blood trickled beneath the door her mother's time took a tic

Knowing her mother is no more, she waits until the Oni comes to take her soul

Creak creak don't go near the door or the Oni will make you join

Do not cry my princess the silver will take your pain

Come come as you hear the children cry when their spirit's have finally died

No more pain

No more pain

No more pain

"Perfection perfection must be made to please the oni"

Hide your pain with blood, hide your scars with lies, hide the past with honor

Azula is no longer a name as the oni consumed it with her innocence

"Close your eyes" as the demon rises for it's next meal

You will not feel

You will not feel

"The pain goes by quick quick" watch as the pink turns red

Do not worry tylee you will still be flexible by morning

"Girls come come" slip on your masks so the demon will be fooled

Hear the children cry as they no longer shed tears for their lost souls

Hear the children cry as the oni drinks them dry

"Princess don't don'tyour brother will live as your innocence did not"

Hear the children cry as the prince becomes banished

"Please Pleaseprincess do not feed the oni your wrath but your pride" perfection is now your name

Do not worry the oni's time will come

"One. Two.. Three... Four... princess stop before you perish!"

One to many scars have covered your pain

One to many lies have covered your grief

"Come Comeprincess when will you no longer hide your past"

For only the moon is a witness for your sins...

Take Take is all you know

Honor Honor is all you receive

Perfection Perfection is all you desire

Hear the children cry as the walls scream out the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you all enjoyed this dark twist about princess azula I always felt she was acting out because she was forced not told, also comment on what you think;)


End file.
